SlEeP OvEr
by ryoken-iwashita
Summary: It's about sasuke, neji, gaara, naruto and lee cross-dressing just to hide from an assasin.... INVOLVE ALOT OF OCC and OC. have fun reading and don't forget to review.
1. 4 girls and a puppy

Disclaimer: As you all know, we don't own Naruto or any anime...!  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------  
----=======SLEEP-OVER=======----  
-----------------------------------------------------------  
---------CHAPTER-ONE---------  
  
It was late afternoon and the sun was already making its way down to  
the horizon... sunking down between the sea and the skies... Both were  
orangish in color since the twilight was already starting to show...  
  
Near the sea was a big city in Japan...  
  
Many people were out there in the streets, either walking home or  
heading to some other places...  
  
All streets were crowded by different people...  
  
Except for one certain street...  
  
Only four persons could be seen trudging down to a nearby apartment...  
  
Three girls in their teen ages and one who looks like ten years old,  
with a puppy in her hands...  
  
One of the teenagers was blonde, her hair flowing down to her waist...  
Her eyes were sky blue in color... She was wearing an orange long-  
sleeved blouse matching a pair of blue jeans and orange rubbers....  
  
Next to her was a raven head whose hair, with shades of blue, was tied  
into two ponytails that reached her shoulders... She had cold black  
eyes that only showed...well.... coldness. The raven head wore a blue  
vest over a black shirt and a skirt that was an inch above her knees.  
As her footwear, she had twain of black sandals, which is high-  
heeled...  
  
At their back were two other girls... the older one had green hair  
that was shoulder length and was clipped on both sides, bangs reaching  
her deep red eyes... She was wearing a fully black dress covering down  
to her knees over a white blouse with fluffy sleeves... Matching black  
boots on her feet...  
  
She was holding the hand of the younger girl with two buns on her  
head... Her hair colored brownish black... Eyes had deep shades of  
white... She had dark brown jumper (the one which looks like a  
dress...?) and pair of white sandals... On her mouth was a big  
lollipop while on her arms was cuddled a black puppy with huge white  
eyes... (You judge if its cute or not...)  
  
(Do you know who they are already?)  
  
"Mou... Af Ckenken sheesh mey yaik GEESH shill beh shhhooooooooo...  
magh....! "  
  
The youngest of them said, without taking off the lollipop... Her eyes  
narrowing and mouth pouting...  
  
"What? Aft chicken dish may yuck, she'll beshow mug???? "  
  
The blonde questioned her with a puzzled look, receiving four death  
glares, including the pup's...  
  
"Dope."  
  
The girl with two ponytails sent her another glare...  
  
" Ai sheg..."  
  
She took off her sweet stuff, the big lollipop, and sent them a  
glare...  
  
"If Tenten sees me like THIS she'll be sooooooooooo..... mad...!!!!!!  
"  
  
She halted to stomp her feet madly and pulled her hand from the older  
girl to put her arms in a crossed position, dropping the dog on the  
side walk....  
  
"Arf!!!!!"  
  
The little puppy glared at her dreadfully... standing on its own feet  
as the group started to walk...  
  
"Now, now, Nej... I mean, NAJI... you know we all have to do this for  
our safety." o  
  
The green minded--- I mean, the green HAIRED girl lectured the little  
one who was still pouting...  
  
"You suck at acting, you know that, Gaari, you don't need to be kindly  
kind and----AWAWAWWWW!!! "  
  
Gaari: --  
  
The blonde found herself leaping on her left foot, the puppy biting on  
her right leg...  
  
"GET OFF ME!!!! YOU... YOU ... YOU STUPID THICKBROW...!! "  
  
The group stopped on the spot because the girl with blue eyes started  
to become busy getting rid of the animal on her foot....  
  
"Arff arf waraffff ruff raft hhhraaafff...!!!!!"  
  
"I KNOW, I KNOW!!!!! I UNDERSTAND ALREADY!!!!!!!!! "  
  
The puppy finally left her, snuffling its nose and sending a glare to  
the yellow haired lass...  
  
"Sheesh... whatever that means..."  
  
She muttered under her breathe while smoothing down her clothes...  
  
"He said that you should act like a nice girl, not like a monkey."  
  
The one they called Naji answered.  
  
"Who you calling monkey, huh,WHO???"  
  
"At least he, I mean, she, knows HOW to act, look at yourself, dope,  
the assassin could tell that you're that dope that their looking  
for...!"  
  
The young lady in two ponytails said as she rolled her eyes and  
started walking...  
  
"Zzzaaassskkkkeeeee....????"  
  
She lifted a shaking fist, her eyes narrowed too much that its pupil  
was gone....  
  
"Name's Sasuki. Not Zaske."  
  
"Look. That's the apartment!"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Naji ran towards the four-storey apartment, leaving the others  
behind...  
  
"Finally."  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------  
END OF CHAPTER  
-------------------------------------------------------------

so push the button and submit some review. don't be lazy or "karma" will avenge me for you. BWAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

p.s: don't be like kio-sekozawa and frozenhert18. TAMAD KASI SILANG MAGREVIEW. Peace......... HEHEHEHE


	2. assasin and gaara

Author'sNotes: OOC-ness.... umhh it's gonna be script write because I'm bored.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------  
----=======SLEEP-OVER=======----  
-----------------------------------------------------------  
---------CHAPTER-TWO---------  
  
The sun had slowly disappeared in the sky as the moon and stars  
started to twinkle brightly out there...  
  
At an apartment with normal outlook...  
  
A door to a certain room opened, four teenagers with one puppy coming  
in...  
  
"Switch on the light, Gaari."  
  
The lass did what she was told and found an empty room before her...  
  
"We gonna stay HERE...?"  
  
Their eyes twitched, staring at the nonetheless empty space that  
wasn't even as big as their own bathrooms...  
  
It was only an eight meter by five meter room... excluding the  
bathroom on the left side and the small kitchen beside it...  
  
...the front door was on the left side too... facing the kitchen's  
room....  
  
A big not really THAT big foam that was about the size of the room  
was lying sidewards on the wall...  
  
"DAMN that Ryoken Iwashita...! WHAT KIND OF MANAGER IS  
SHE????!!!!!!!!!" The blonde there had punch the wall beside him... er... her... that  
caused it to crack...  
  
"She'll be sooo dead when our life threat is over." Sasuki's cold eyes continued to twitch, clutching her hand to a fist  
...  
  
"Shut up, Sasuki. We all know that you won't even lay a finger on that  
girl because you like- oof"  
  
The blonde's mouth was stuffed with a dust bunny 'Sasuki' got from the  
floor...  
  
"You shut up, dope."  
  
The girl in two ponytails sent a death glare at the oranged dress one....  
  
"Arfff...."  
  
The puppy barked roughly at the view....  
  
"Oh... i wish Tenten is here....."  
  
Naji's dreamy eyes transformed into a starry-shaped ones... mind  
floating off somewhere...  
  
"What a small place....and I mean sooooo SMALL...."  
  
Gaari just smiled... a smile both faltering and twitching...  
  
Gaari is so out of character.... -- Oh, do you have any idea who  
they are already? hope you have....   
  
Sasuki kicked the door close. The others entered in and sat down on  
the floor....  
  
"I'm tired already....! "  
  
Naji announced as a white smoke puffed out of nowhere...  
  
When it cleared, the young cute little girl was there no more..  
  
Instead, one of the cutest and hottest guy ever was at her place....  
  
Still with brownish black hair and white eyes, Neji Hyuga sat cross-  
legged at the floor, his head resting on one of his hands...  
  
He was wearing a white jacket with a pair of black loose pants and  
white rubber shoes...  
  
"Is it safe already to transform back?"  
  
A similar smoke covered one green haired girl named Gaari and revealed  
a same-aged lad...  
  
But his hair was green no more and his eyes weren't the same shades of  
red anymore...  
  
He was red haired and green pair of eyes changed the latter red  
ones...  
  
Wearing a dark brown t-shirt over a black long-sleeved one and black  
sports shoes, the guy called Gaara of the dessert roamed his eyes  
around the room with an orange cap on his head...  
  
"Sheesh..."  
  
Same process went on the hot tempered blonde...  
  
In the same spot was not the long haired girl one could admire,  
rather, a lad with the same colour of hair appeared on her place....  
  
Uzumaki Naruto wore a blue loose T-shirt and and cargo pants. Sandals  
for boys were his footwear. Blond slumped down on the floor cursing  
their manager....  
  
The puppy who was gruffing madly changed into a taller lad after the  
smoke vanished...  
  
Came to view was a wide-eyed boy... -- wearing green all over, green  
shirt, green shorts, green shoes, GREEN all over! ugh! I hate green!  
oo  
  
And not to mention the obviously thick eye-brows above his eyes...  
Rock Lee sat down not far from where Neji was...  
  
he's much cuter when he's a puppy.... LoL  
  
"..."  
  
Lastly, the lass with two ponytails disappeared before the fluffy  
clouds...  
  
And when it slowly went away, a lad with handsome features took the  
girl's place...  
  
Sasuke Uchiha, wearing dark blue jacket over a black t-shirt and black  
shorts reaching below his knees, headed to the tiny kitchen and got  
some water...  
  
Lee: What's for dinner?  
  
Thick eye-brows asked so lamely....  
  
Naruto: I hope that the TINY. DUST.-SIZED. BRAIN. of our MANAGER was  
BIG enough to leave us some food HERE!  
  
Gaara: Why are we here anyway?  
  
Others: ''-  
  
Lee: Did you lose your brain already?  
  
Gaara: V.....V  
  
Naruto: Does he even have one? C......c  
  
Sasuke: You should be asking that to yourself dope.  
  
Naruto sent Sasuke a death glare...  
  
Neji: Maybe the demon that possessed him was the only one that had  
brains... not his true body...  
  
Gaara: Answer my question...!!!!  
  
Neji: We're here because an assassin is after our PRECIOUS lives. We  
gotta stay here until the police got 'im.  
  
Naruto: They should have just hired hundreds of body guards! Earth to  
them!!! We' re like the MOST FAMOUS and RICHEST guys ever..!!  
  
Lee: You know exactly how Ryoken decides for this kind of matters.  
She'll just spend PENNIES for OUR safety!  
  
Sasuke: Absolutely.  
  
Naruto: She's probably spending her money buying her favorite anime  
collectibles... sheesh! What a caring manager!  
  
The supposed-to-be Kyubi muttered sarcastically as he rolled his eyes.  
Just then, a weird sound was heard...  
  
The guys stood up on their own stances upon hearing the screeching  
sound... except for Naruto...  
  
Neji: The assassin have found us...?  
  
He whispered to himself, slowly walking to the door...  
  
Naruto: Ah... guys...  
  
Sasuke: Shut up, dope.  
  
Naruto: Er...  
  
Gaara: He's probably attacking from the windows...  
  
Lee: What if he got company?  
  
Naruto: Guys....!  
  
Lee: Ssshh...  
  
Sasuke: Then we'll all beat them down.  
  
The lad with cold eyes narrowed those orbs, trying to sense the  
enemy...  
  
Naruto had his eyes twitching already... he stood up from where he was  
and readied himself to....  
  
Naruto: STUPID HEADS!!!!! ITS' JUST MY HUNGRY STOMACH GRUMBLING FROM STARVATION!!!!!!!!! THERE IS NOOOOOOO ASSASSIN HERE!!!!!!!  
  
Others: ...  
  
MAJOR SMACKING  
  
-------  
  
The five sat down as they finished preparing the meal....  
  
Naruto: with big lumps on his head Hey! That's mine Lee!! Get your  
own sushi!  
  
Lee: Yours???! You got it from MY plate!!  
  
Sasuke: Dopes.  
  
Lee & Naruto: SHUT UP!  
  
Sasuke:...  
  
Neji: How I wish my Tenten is here to cook food for me... and eat here  
beside me....  
  
Lee: Since when did Tenten became yours?  
  
Neji: EVER SINCE THE WORLD BEGUN!!!  
  
He stood up, his hands smashing the table... His white eyes became  
flary...  
  
Neji: GOT PROBLEMS WITH THAT?????????!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Others: oO;  
  
Lee: Tentenisyours.  
  
Neji:   
  
Others: --------  
  
Gaara: I wonder why sushi looks like this...??  
  
Gaara lifted one sushi with his chopsticks and examined it  
carefully....  
  
Gaara: They should have used bread instead of rice..... or maybe  
corn.....hhmmm....  
  
Sasuke: Another dope.  
  
Naruto: It wouldn't taste so good... --------  
  
Lee: I agree...  
  
Neji: Corn? Tenten loves corns!  
  
Sasuke: Another one. Maybe the assassin planned to put me on a bunch  
of dopes to kill me....  
  
Naruto: If I am not so kind, I should have killed you.   
  
Sasuke: IF you are not so kind. But shrugs as we all know, you are  
not even kind. --  
  
Lee: I'll agree on that.  
  
Neji: Tenten.... ,  
  
Gaara: They should have put beans... nods  
  
Sasuke: Please save me Kami.... LL  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------  
END OF CHAPTER  
-------------------------------------------------------------

p.s KAI peace tayo................


	3. Scissors Paper Rock

-----------------------------------------------------------

----=======SLEEP-OVER=======----

-----------------------------------------------------------

-------CHAPTER-THREE-------

It was already half past nine and the moon out in the black azure sky shone brightly between the gray clouds that strayed up there...

Only few stars were present but the light coming from the moon lit up the whole town...

Few light posts stood at the sidewalk beside a small, VERY, small apartment....

Inside a room in the apartment....

"This sucks!!"

The five lads had set the foam on the floor... there were more than five pillows there at the room...

Naruto plopped down with a pillow clasped on his arms...

"No T.V., no radio, no P.C., no walkman, no laptop, no electric fan, no ventilator," the four glared at him as he counted the things he said on his fingers, "no aircon, no P.S., no game boy, no chair, no table, no carpet, no cushion, no sofa, no VCD, no DVD, no VHS, no CD player, no video cams, no camera, no telephone, NO CELL PHONE, NO NOTHING!!!!!!! THE HELLLLL-----!!!"

The pillow that Lee threw shut him up...

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR????!!"

He removed the pillow on his face, sitting so that he was the same level as the others....

"Shut up, dope. You're not the only one TORTURED."

The Uchiha glared at the blond, throwing the pillow up and down...

"Ow.... Tenten...."

All eyes turned to Neji who was already sleeping with a hotdog pillow tucked between his arms and legs... He lied on the side of the foam near the door...

The guys glared at him in disgust as Neji drool, snuffling the poor pillow... [Vv]

Lee: THAT'S PILLOW HHHAAARRRRAAAASSSMMEEENNNTTTT!!!!

Gai's student dramatically points at his sleeping teammate....

Naruto: A MEMBER OF OUR BAND IS A HENTAI!!!!!!

The two remaining lads sweatdropped at the sight...

Sasuke: I will NEVER sleep beside him....!

Naruto: ME NEITHER!!!

Lee: I'll sleep on the other side!!

Gaara: I need to go to the bathroom.

The red haired lad headed the small comfort room and locked the door from inside....

Naruto: I'm bbboooorrreeeddddd......!!

Sasuke: Shut up. Why don't you just sleep?

Sasuke said mockingly...

Naruto: But it's only nine o' clock ! It's two hours before my bed time!! Usually I watch movies during this time! Then I will take a nice, delicious ramen! After eating I'll surf the net to reply those mails my fans send! Then I will---

Sasuke: Fine! Just SHUT UP!

Naruto: You're just envious because I had lots of fans!!

Sasuke: The hell. I don't care about those seven point nine trillion people sending me mails at my mailbox both at home and at the internet.

Lee: How on earth did you ever have that many admirers??

Sasuke: Ask them.

Naruto: I bet you're only making that up!!!

Sasuke: So not! I wanna sleep so shut up!

He reached a cuddly pillow and lied down far from sleeping Neji... [Gaara's taking alot of time on the C.R.... CC]

Lee: Hey!! That's MY SLEEPING PLACE!!!!!

Sasuke: Your name is not here.

He stirred sideward to face his back on the two....

Naruto: I AM NOT SLEEPING BESIDE THIS.... THIS.... THIS PILLOW RAPIST!!!!!!!!!!

Lee: ME NEITHER!!!!

Naruto: SASUKE!!! LEAVE THAT SPOT NOW, OR ELSE!!!!!!

Sasuke didn't reply anything... instead he burrowed his head under the pillow...

Naruto: Why you....!!!!!!!! Ghhh.....!!! I'LL NEVER LET YOU SLEEP!!!! KAGE NO BUSHIN TECHNIQUE!!!!!!

Lee: What the...!!

And fifty Narutos occupied the small room, making Sasuke jump from his spot to the door leading to the kitchen and Lee cling to the ceiling with the help of his kunai...

Sasuke: BAKA SARU YO!!!!!! ARE YOU TRYING TO COMPRESS US TO DEATH??!!

Neji was just moved towards the side of the wall... snoring quietly, face splat on the wall...

NarutoS: HAH! THAT'S WHAT YOU GET FOR BEING MOCKY AND ALL!!!

The clones of Naruto decreased into the number of pillows... That's why each copy had one pillow.... except one...

Naruto1: Hey! Let go of the pillow!!!!

He forcibly TRIEDto remove the pillow from Neji's hug, but his trial only result to failure as Neji's grip on the huggable thing was extremely tight...

Lee: Naruto!!! That's my pillow!!!

Sasuke: Give mine Dope!!!

Naruto2: NEVAHHHH!!!!!! NOT UNTIL ONE OF YOU SLEEP BESIDE THIS SLEEPING FREAK!!

Sasuke sent him a glare...

Sasuke: In your dreams, dope.

Lee: Why don't we settle this like real men?

The lad with thick eyebrow said seriously, leaping down on an empty spot...

Naruto3: Fine. The one who loses will accept the sleeping spot beside this Hyuga.

Sasuke: Deal. But give us our pillows first!

Lee: Yah!

Naruto5: Feh! Fine!

Two of Naruto's clones handed back each of Lee's and Sasuke's pillows before they vanished into thin air...

Naruto5: On to the battle.

Sasuke: This will be a one-round match among us three.

Lee: Agree.

The atmosphere around the room tensed up as the three made their own stances... Wonder what's Gaara doing so long on the bathroom.........Hmm..... 

Lee: You'll be having bad dreams beside this Tenten-addict.

Sasuke: Correction, YOU will be the one who'll have NIGHTMARES.

Naruto5: Could we just start this FIGHT already?

-----------------------------------------

SAI-SHO-WAKU!!!! JACK-EN-PONG!!!!

----------------------------------------

And Gaara walked out from the restroom...

-------------------------------------------------------------

END OF CHAPTER

-------------------------------------------------------------


	4. Let me sleep pls

----=======SLEEP-OVER=======----

-------CHAPTER-FOUR-------

Gaara witnessed the rock-paper-scissors fight just as he closed the door of the bathroom....

Sasuke: Rock.... [Vv]

Naruto: Scissors... [CC]

Lee: Paper... [DD]

Sasuke: Tie....

Lee: What now...?

Naruto: This means....

The three, together with Naruto's copies which are, by the way eleven Naruto... , averted their gaze from their hands to their red haired comrade....

Gaara: Ara?

Gaara: UH-UH!!!!!!!! HHNNNOOOO!!!!!

The son of the former Kazekage shook his head in total disapproval at the other's idea... Lips in a pouting manner....

Gaara: NOT ME!! DON'T MAKE ME SLEEP BESIDE NEJI!!!! He's CREEPY!!!!

Naruto9: As if you're not creepy yourself....

Gaara: Nani...??!

Naruto9: Nandemonai!!

He sat cross-legged with a pillow cuddled on his arms....

Gaara: Hey....!

His green eyes roamed around after he noticed that each of them got their own pillow... his was gone to one of the twelve Narutos on the room....

Neji still slept peacefully....

Gaara: Where is my pillow????

Sasuke, Lee, and half of the Narutos were standing on half of the room.... Neji on their upper right....

Lee: On one of the Narutos here.

Sasuke: You sleep beside Neji and you'll get your pillow back.

Gaara: UNFAIR!!!! YOU GUYS GIVE MY PILLOW BACK!!!!

Gaara stomped his feet like a child....

Naruto1: Not until you agree to sleep beside Neji.

Gaara: Not until you agree to give back my pillow!

Sasuke: Stubborn.

Gaara: But I want my pillow back!!!!

Lee: Then sleep beside Neji.

Gaara: You guys are teaming up against me!!!

Sasuke: We're teaming up against you? Ofcourse not!!!

The Uchiha survivor replied sarcastically and then rolled his eyes....

Gaara: Hey!!! My pillow!!! Naruto!!

Naruto11: Sleep on the spot next to Mister Sleeping Freak and then I'll agree to trade your pillow for that.

Gaara: UNFAIR!!!! GIVE MY PILLOW BACK!!!!!!!!!

Sand suddenly appeared from nowhere, circling around Gaara's body...

Sasuke: O-ow....

Lee: Naruto... give back his pillow....

The two were staring at Gaara who's green eyes were flaming up....

Neji slept in peace.... he stirred around muttering Tenten's name....

Naruto: NOT UNTIL HE AGREES ON MY CONDITION.

Sasuke: It's not time for being stubborn!

Naruto: He's the stubborn one!

Gaara's sand flew faster around him... causing his hair to flow with the wind created inside the sand whirl...

Lee: We all know what happens when Gaara gets mad!

Naruto: We all don't know what happens to the one who sleeps beside Mister Freaky Sleeping Cuddling a Pillow!

Gaara: Not ready to hand MY pillow back?!

Naruto: Not Yet!

Gaara: You will regret you ever decided this!!! SABAKYU!!!!!!!!'

Sasuke, Lee: Naruto NO BAKKKKKKKAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Neji: ....

The sand rotated faster, creating a strong force of wind on the room....

Sasuke blocked the sand with the help of his arms and so did Lee.... Naruto and his copies were flown to the wall.... Neji.... He was still asleep despite the whirlwind on the room....

Sooner before they knew, the room was divided into two.... Gaara's sand turned to a wall about one meter thick... Gaara staying on the five by three meter side of the room... Leaving the other side, which is three by two meter, to the others...

The front door, bathroom door, and kitchen was all on the side where Sasuke are...

Narutos All of them : GAARAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Gaara: Hmp.

He sat cross-legged on the foam on his side of the room...

Naruto1: GET THAT WALL OFF NOW!!!!!!!!

Gaara: I said you'll regret it...! Never!

Sasuke: Would you stop the stubborn act already??!

Gaara: Hmp. You guys suffer!

Lee: Gaara!

The lads standing on the other side, except for Neji who was transferred to the looked at the wall made out of sand... No answer...

Lee: This is all your fault Naruto!

He averted himself to the blonds...

Narutos: Mine??? But he was the one who won't agree!

Sasuke: Stop fighting, dopes!! We need to break down this wall or how are we suppose to sleep in this tiny place!!!

He backaway a little, looking at the wall of sand, made a throwing stance, then threw his pillow flying toward the pillow... expecting that his pillow WOULD bounce back after causing a hole on the obstacle sand due to the force he gave...

But, luck was against him...

Sasuke: HEY!!!!!!

His pillow was swallowed by the sand....

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!"

Gaara's laughter was heard across the room...

Naruto1: You fool!!!!

He threw the pillow he held with a strong blow... but the sand opened and swallowed it....

Narutos: Stupid Gaara....!!!!!

At the same time, they send their cuddly pillows flying to the wall created by Gaara...

But it was the same pillow-eating-sand-wall...

"MMWWAAAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!"

Gaara threw himself downn the bunch of pillows....

Gaara: I TOLD YOU YOU'LL REGRET THIS!!

Lee: You're stupid Naruto.

Sasuke: VERY stupid.

Naruto: Blame Gaara!!!

Sasuke: Now we don't have pillows.

Lee: Not me----

The sand abrubtly shaped like a hand and grabbed Lee's pillow...

Lee: NNNNOOOOOO!!!!!!

Gaara: Hehe.... Now the last one...

The sand-deformed-like-a-hand TRIED to get Neji's hotdog pillow.....

Neji: Mmmm....

He smirked and tightened his grip on the thing cuddled in his arms and legs...

Neji: Tenten....

Sasuke [Oo]: What a guy....

Lee: [O0]: So addicted....!

Narutos: Tell me...

The other lads were all standing... watching the "hand" try to get the Neji's pillow...

Minutes later........................................ Naruto was back to one... The three sat cross-legged away from Neji.... Faces turned like this: [--------] Sasuke, Naruto, Lee

Hours later..........................................................................................................................

Naruto was already asleep... bubble formed on his nose as he drooled.....

Lee's head almost fell when he suddenly wake up again....

Sasuke was wide awake... Veins forming out on his head...

Sasuke: Give up Gaara.

No answer...

The "hand of the sand" suddenly vanished.... giving up on getting Neji's pillow...

Lee: Let's sleep....

Lee lied at space before the wall... far from Neji.... Sasuke was about to argue but decided not since he was tired out....

Naruto slept like a dead dog next to Lee...

Sasuke looked around.... Four of them were compressed on the very small space.... That's when he noticed....

Sasuke: Sheesh.....

The only vacant space was beside Neji.... Luck was against him....

Sasuke: Good...!

He muttered under his breath sarcastically.....

Sasuke: Stranded between A-Tenten-Maniac AND A-Baka-Saru.... You can term this like....

He rolled his eyes and let himself fall on his knees down to his space....

Sasuke: ...."between a hard place and a rock".....

First he was facing Neji....

Neji was drooling....

Neji:....Ten....ten....

Sasuke's eyes twitched sweat bang..... He was about to turn to his other side when....

Sasuke: Ooof!!

Naruto's foot spatted Sasuke's face...

The blond was now sleeping upsidedown....

Sasuke: Dope.

He grumbled, followed by the narrowing of his black eyes....

Sasuke tried to find his comfortable sleeping position....

He stirred....

Then he shifted...

After then he stirred again....

Shifted....

Stirred....

Shifted....

Stirred....

Shifted....

Stirred....

Shifted....

Stirred....

Shifted....

Stirred....

Shifted....

Stirred....

Shifted....

Stirred....

Shifted....

Stirred....

Shifted....

Stirred....

Shifted....

Stirred....

Shifted....

Sasuke: Finally....

He found himself on a position where he faced the ceiling, arms covering his face.... He heaved out a sigh... From his calculations ?? , it must be one in the midnight....

He was ABOUT to sleep as his eyes were lamely closing... Dreamland was starting to appear on his mind... Trees apppeared and it was peaceful and fresh air roamed every------

"NNNggggooorkkkkkkkk.......hhhooorkkkkk........"

His raven eyes shut wide open.

"NNNggggooorkkkkkkkk.......hhhooorkkkkk........NNNggggooorkkkkkkkk.......hhhooorkkkkk........"

Those eyes twitched and veins popped on his forehead...

He removed his arms from his face and averted his gaze to the left....

"NNNggggooorkkkkkkkk.......hhhooorkkkkk........NNNggggooorkkkkkkkk.......hhhooorkkkkk........"

Only to find Rock Lee snoring....

He TRIED to avoid the sound by ducking and covering his ears.....

Sasuke: Damn.....

He stirred to face Neji...

But find it a wrong decision.... So he stayed on a position where his back was facing the ceiling...

He felt Naruto kicked him four times....

Neji: Tenten..................... Ten....tennnnn.........................

Neji was slapping his back....

He shouldered Neji's arm and slapped Naruto's foot....

There was no more problem except...

Lee: NNNggggooorkkkkkkkk.......hhhooorkkkkk........NNNggggooorkkkkkkkk.......hhhooorkkkkk..... NNNggggooorkkkkkkkk....... hhhooorkkkkk........NNNggggooorkkkkkkkk.......hhhooorkkkkk....

Sasuke: If you wanna kill me Ryoken, you should have just use a knife.

He muttered to himself and narrowed his eyes...

He felt slapping on his shoulder....

Kicking on his body....

Snoring around him...

His eye twitched...

Sasuke: If this continues... I'll spend the night on the bathroom...!

On the other side of the room...

Gaara snuggled on his pillow as he sleep comfortably above the soft, comfty, pillows....

END OF CHAPTER

Author: just review for comments or flame. because i don't care.


	5. plan of revenge

----=======SLEEP-OVER=======----

-------CHAPTER-FIVE-------

It was a nice and fresh morning. As the day begun, the rays coming from the sunshine appeared among the white clouds in the blue, blue sky where you can see birds flying and chirping.

Indeed it was a pleasant morning, a very, very pleasant morning.

As morning dews drop from the leaves...

As the fog slowly thinned...

As the birds melodiously chirped...

As Gaara slept comfortly...

As Rock Lee snored while asleep...

As Neji chanted Tenten's name...

As Naruto called the ramen waiter in his dreams...

As Sasuke's almost-bulging-out eyes twitch...

It was a pleasant---

"Damn it!!" Sasuke stood up and pounded his head on the nearby world. "Darn. Darn. Darn. Darn..."

He closed his eyes and cursed something under his breath. A minute passed and Sasuke opened his raven eyes, which completely showed the eye bags he had.

"I wasn't even able to get a wink of sleep...!" He said, sending a glare at each of his company accordingly.

"Stupid Tenten-maniac."

Neji cuddled his hotdog pillow tighter and snuggled it while muttering the girl's name.

Sasuke turned his glare to the blond.

"Stupid baka-saru." He effortlessly cursed. "That was redundancy." He commented to himself.

The blond scratched his tummy like an average monkey and unconsciously kicked Lee's face.

"Stupid thick-eye-browed."

He glared at the snoring-louder-than-elephant boy who drooled and salivated. And then Sasuke turned to the sand wall.

"Stupid red-headed freak."

He didn't know what Gaara was doing there but he was sure it was not far from sleeping.

The young lad lost his energy after the sleepless night he got. Not that he couldn't with stand a night without getting any sleep--- but a whole night hearing a noisy, VERY noisy, snort, a whole night seeing a freaky lad endlessly drool, a whole night being kicked by a smelly monkey... ugh...

He cannot withstand that. And probably no one alive or dead can.

It was horrible, oh, so horrible!

The awful sound!

The ghastly sight!

The horrific smell!

Sasuke felt sick as he recalled those terrible, terrible memories. So terrible he wanna forget it. Erase it from his mind!

But it was so terrible that he thought it would be impossible for him to remove it. He knew he would have nightmares after this night - nightmares that might bring him to his grave.

He didn't know what to do. His energy was drained out already. His mind wasn't clear. His visions were dull. His body felt numb. His stomach... growled.

His stomach...?

"I got it!!" Sasuke lightened up with a grin on his face.

There was only one thing left for him to do.

The last thing that he'd dedicate his left energy for.

The last thing that would inspire him to stay alive.

And that thing...

Is revenge!

Revenge.

Revenge!

Rreevvhennjje!

It sounded nice and pleasant on his ears.

He would stop at nothing just to attain it.

No, nothing can stop him from doing it.

He'd kill anyone who'd stop him.

He had a plan.

A perfect plan.

Haha... what is Sasuke's plan??? Guess it and if anyone gets it, I'd update. Review pyease!


	6. What happen to Sasuke

Ah... the ending...

-----------------------------------------------------------

----=======SLEEP-OVER=======----

-----------------------------------------------------------

-------CHAPTER-SIX-------

He hopped skillfully but silently to the kitchen.

It was time to bring out the plan.

The plan to revenge!

Revenge!

Sasuke grinned evilly at himself as he reached the door to the kitchen. (He was like playing hopping and sneaking game to his self because, if you can remember, the room was small.)

He was about to place a step on the kitchen when----thud!

He landed on his face with a loud sound. Something had tripped him.

It was from the back.

Who was there to stop him from revenging?

How could that person interrupt him at a time like this?

He looked passed him and there, there was the person who wanted to stop him!

There was... uh.... Lee... unconsciously grabbing his left foot.

'Darn!' Sasuke cursed under his breath after getting rid of Lee. He stood up and headed to the corner of the kitchen where the refrigerator was placed.

When he found himself in the front of the fridge, he looked around to know if someone was there.

The coast was clear.

He was alone there in the kitchen.

Alone in the place where he'd out do his revenge.

Finally he can have revenge!

After the pains and hardships he encountered!

After the long, long years!

After the restless time being trapped on the hideous room with the hideous freaks! (Uh... Sasuke, are you in drugs?? )

After everything!

He quietly opened the refrigerator and a bright light appeared before him...

Gaara stretched his arms up as he let out a small yawn. It was a soundless night. A very comfortable and happy sleep was what he had.

He found himself above several pillows and inside a small room that was enclosed by his sand wall.

The red-haired lad quietly ordered the sand to go away. His sand gone, he saw the others as they stretched.

Neji was rubbing his eyes while the pillow stayed cuddled on his arms.

Naruto stood up and started several body stretching.

Lee did the same us Naruto after giving out a big yawn.

'I never had a sleep like that!' The Kyubi-boy energetically announced.

'Yah, me too.' Lee nodded. 'I felt like I slept for years.'

'I had pleasant dreams too.' Neji added after agreeing to what the blond said. Gaara trudged towards them.

'I didn't know that a small place like this could make your sleep comfy.' Gaara said as he sat in a lotus position.

'Yah,' Naruto stopped stretching and sat down. 'Maybe Ryoken wasn't mistaken for sending us here while hiding from our assassinators.'

'Ah... guys...' Lee asked, looking around the room after noticing something. 'Where's...Sasuke?'

The others looked at each other and found out that the Uchiha-Survivor was missing.

The four stood up wondering where the raven-head went. They were about to go out when they heard a loud sound coming from the kitchen.

They all headed to the next room and found a very surprising sight....

'AAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!' Naruto screamed and panicked, his hands clutching his head. 'NNNOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!'

What came into their view was this...

Sasuke was on the floor lying unconscious.

There were stains around his body.

The kitchen was messed up...

And the fridge...

Was empty...

'DAMN YOU, UCHIHA SASUKE! DAMN YOU!!!!' The blond, his pupil gone, started to strangle the other boy.

Sasuke slowly opened his eyes and grinned evilly.

'Haha... That's for the things you did to me!â€ He announced after slapping Naruto's hand away from him. That's revenge!'

'What?! What revenge are you talking about?!'

'You guys don't even know how it felt!' Sasuke dramatically pointed the four. 'But it doesn't matter now! I have my revenge! I ate all our food for the whole month!!!!!!'

The four were there twitching while Sasuke laughed monstrously.

'No... breakfast...' Gaara muttered eyes stunned.

'For the whole month...?' Lee added lips twitching.

'Without Tenten...?' Neji sobbingly said.

'Without any food...?' Naruto asked with watery eyes. His eyes soon turned to a blazing red.

'UCHIHA---' He was about to kill Sasuke when a girl appeared on the door of the kitchen.

'Hey guys!'

The five all looked at her as if she was a ghost. It was their manager, Ryoken.

'What?' The raven-haired girl asked, annoyed. 'Anyway, I'm here to tell you good news.'

'Good... news...?' The five asked in chorus.

'Yah. You see, the letter saying that someone was after you're life,' the five guys listened silently, 'it was a mistake. It was suppose---'

Ryoken wasn't able to continue what she was saying because the guitarist of the group fainted.

They all looked at Sasuke who fell on the floor with swirly eyes....

----====OWARI=====----

That was it. Review! Upcoming sequel... Baby-sitters.

if you want to know what happen give me reviews and i'll continue it.


End file.
